outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Timeline of events from Westside and Outrageous Fortune, involving the West family and their acquaintances. The timeline has been divided into sub-pages to maintain order. * 1900–1969: Before the events of Westside. * 1970s: Westside ''Series 1. * '1980–1981: Westside Series 2, and time after Series 1. * '''1982: Westside Series 3. * [[Timeline/1983–2004|'1983–2004']]: Between Westside and Outrageous Fortune. * 2005: Outrageous Fortune Series 1. * 2006: Outrageous Fortune Series 2. * 2007: Outrageous Fortune Series 3. * 2008: Outrageous Fortune Series 4. * 2009: Outrageous Fortune Series 5. * [[Timeline/2010|'2010']]: Outrageous Fortune Series 6. Note The only canonical dates are those explicitly referred to on ''Outrageous Fortune and Westside or provided by the writers and crew, and these mostly provide only the year and sometimes the month. Therefore, many of the dates on this page are conjecture based on real life events, counting days from given dates and so on.'' 1900s 1939 * Theodore "Ted" West is born.Ted West on westsidetv.co.nz 1957 * Ted's little sister is crushed by a coal truck, got knocked up to and married an Irish poofter.''Outrageous Fortune'': "Contagious Blastments" 1961 * Ted West marries Rita.Westside — "Series 2 Episode 5"Ted and Rita's 20th wedding anniversary is in 1981. They are together for about 40 years before she dies of illness. 1962 * Ted meets the crew consisting of Lefty Munroe, Bert Thompson, Bilkey van Heeder and Phineas O'Driscoll, and begins doing criminal jobs with them.Westside — "All That Impedes Thee from the Golden Round"' * Wolfgang West is born to Theodore and Rita West. 1970s 1970 * '''December, before christmas: 'Ted, Lefty, Bert, Bilkey and Phineas break into Smith & Caughey's and knock a hole in the wall to the jeweller's next door, where they steal krugerrands from a safe. Their van, with the krugerrands, is stolen by wives Rita, Ngaire and Carol, after which the police arrive at the scene and arrest the men. The event would later be referred to as the Smith & Caughey's cock-up. 1971 * '''March: '''Bert Thompson is released from prison. * Rita moves up North with Wolf to conceal her pregnancy resulting from an affair with teenage neighbour Vern Gardiner. * '''July 25 Gary Savage is born to Rita West.Westside Series 5 Episode 8 He is given up for adoption and Rita moves back to West Auckland. 1971 - 1973 * Lefty and Ngaire Munroe move into a new house. * Mike McCarthy is promoted from constable to detective sergeant. 1974 January * January 24: '''Ted West is released from Mount Eden Prison. Vern Gardiner returns from the bay. * '''January 25: Rita West serves Vern Gardiner lamingtons with rat poison, putting his father in hospital. Ted and his crew break into a warehouse to steal Phillips K9’s.Dick Tayler's race in the Commonwealth Games is shown, which took place on January 25. * January 26: 'Detective Sergeant Mike McCarthy questions Ted about the television robbery. Vern tries to impress Rita with a large stash of marijuana and asks her to run away with him.Mike McCarty refers to the television robbery as "last night." * '''Between January 27 and February 1: '''Ted announces his decision to depart from his crew. February * '''February 2: '''Ted steals money from the safe at the tavern while everyone is watching the final race of the Commonwealth Games. The police arrest Vern for posession of a large amount of marijuana, after Rita called them on him.John Walker and Rod Dixon's race in the Commonwealth Games, which took place on the final day, February 2. * Ted, Rita and Wolf move into their new house. * Rita buries her share of krugerrands under a tree she plants in the garden. * Ted teams up with his old crew again, and shares the profits from his solo job. 1975 November * Ted, Lefty, Bilkey, Bert and Phineas go on a two week road trip to do robberies, including Tokaroa, Tauranga and Hamilton. Meanwhile, Rita is visited by Pat while her husband is away.Westside'' — "Is't Far You Ride?" * 'November 23: 'Wolf pulls out a tree in the Doslic family's garden, starting a short feud between the families. Ted and the gang arrive home after their road trip, robbing a jeweller in Hamilton on the way.All dates from "Is't Far You Ride?" are inferred from the election date November 29, 1975, which takes place at the end of the episode. * 'November 24: 'Mike McCarthy questions Ted on his whereabouts the past weeks. Wolf breaks into the Munroe home and steals Ngaire's necklace. * 'November 26: '''Ted, the gang and Darijo Doslic depart for the "Martha" job and keep a lookout on the mine. Rita takes Wolf to plant Ngaire's necklace in Nugent's World of Goods. * '''November 27: '''Rita takes Ngaire and Carol shopping, and they find Ngaire's necklace in Nugent's World of Goods. Ted and the gang, plus Darijo, perform the "Martha" job, where they steal a safe from a mine, which Ted cracks open afterwards. * '''November 28: '''The Doslics kidnap Ted, and Dafna demands he gives them all the money from the "Martha" job, as reparations for the shame for involving her brother Darijo in crime. Rita takes Dafna's daughter Maria hostage, and trades her for Ted. * '''November 29: '''The New Zealand general election. Ted votes Labour, and Rita votes National. Labour wins the Henderson electorate, while National wins the government. Rita takes over Nugent's World of Goods from Rod Nugent. 1979 * Events of "But for a Wayward Son." * Wolf West shoots The Horsemen member Cannonball after a confrontation in The Galleria. * Rita takes the blame for the shooting and is sent to prison. 1980s 1980 * Rita West gets acquainted with Belinda Lace in prison after Belinda tries to kill herself. They plot to take down her ex-husband Evan Lace.Westside'' — "Series 2 Episode 2" * The Wests are in conflict with The Horsemen. Phineas beats up a gang member. The Horsemen shoot at the West house.Westside — "Series 2 Episode 1" * Wolf becomes a prospect for The Horsemen to maintain a truce with his family. 1981 * Rita West is released from prison for good behavior after twelve months."1. Episode 1" on Westsidetv.co.nz July * '''Saturday July 11: Rita goes to see Des McEwen, and Des gives Ted a job. They, along with Lefty and Ngaire, go to a flash party in Parnell, where Rita is introduced to Evan Lace and Ted plants papers in a safe. Bert and Falani are arrested by Terry, a racist cop.Westside — "Series 2 Episode 2" * Sunday July 12: Des McEwen's client is arrested. Ted retrieves his fee from the job and gets a new job to steal money from South African supporters coming for the Springbok tour. Mike McCarthy releases Bert and Falani in exchange for Bert getting involved with the protesters against the Springbok tour. Rita sends Wolf to work for Evan Lace. * July 13 - July 24: Events of Westside Series 2 Episode 3.In Series 2 Episode 2, Ted said the South African rugby team and their supporters arrive "this week." * Ted's gang go to Gisborne to steal from South African supporters, but find nothing.In Series 2 Episode 2, Ted said the South African rugby team and their supporters arrive "this week." * Chelsea Munroe is attacked by a pervert in the park. The wives join Neighbourhood Watch. The Wests co-operate with the police and catch the pervert.In Series 2 Episode 2, Ted said the South African rugby team and their supporters arrive "this week." * Events of Westside Series 2 Episode 4.Westside — "Series 2 Episode 4" * Saturday July 25: Bert and Falani go to the South Africa v Waikato game in Hamilton, where they end up a part of the protesters. * July 26 - : Events of Westside Series 2 Episode 5. * Wednesday July 29: Rita, Ngaire and Carol watch Princess Diana and Charles' wedding. 1980s * Cheryl West's first pregnancy ends in stillborn. Wolf takes her to Tutuakuri Bay to get over the loss. 1989/1990 *Loretta West is born. 2000s *Jethro is 15: Jethro has sex with his school teacher, Caroline, and Loretta photographs it, later using it as blackmail. Happened 'years' before Day 0. *Jethro applies for a job at Trapman & Stierson Law. 2005 * 'Day -1: 'Van and Munter rob the Hong family residence, landing an old lady in hospital with a broken hip and giving Van a black eye.''Outrageous Fortune'''' —'' "Slings and Arrows" * 'Day 0: 'Wolf is sentenced to four years in jail with a minimum non-parole period of 3. Jethro is capped. Because of Wolf's imprisonment, Cheryl decides her family are going straight, and forbids her family from committing any more illegal activities. She also tells Loretta to go to school, Pascalle that she must take the first job WINZ offer her, and Van that he now works for the Hongs. * 'April: '''Events of ''The Rub.Outrageous Fortune — "The Rub" Cheryl receives an invoice with the date 24/04/05, placing the episode at the end of April 2005. Notes and references Category:Events